


waiting.

by DeadInTheWater



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Chandler is anxious, F/M, They love each other, Very fluffy, doubts, post marriage, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInTheWater/pseuds/DeadInTheWater
Summary: Chandler is waiting for Monica to come home when he starts to ask himself why such a perfect woman would fall in love with someone like him.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm rewatching friends so here's a tiny oneshot I came up with.. Feel free to leave a comment. Stay healthy!

Waiting. Unbearable.  
Maybe you realized that you deserve better than me.  
I'm running around the apartment. Haven't been this nervous since the last time I spoke to my father.

Waiting. I hate it.  
One look at the clock.  
Is it moving at all? - Tik. Tok.  
Judging by the sound of it, yes.  
What if you ran into Richard?  
That voice in my head is quiet- but it's there.

Waiting - for you.  
There's no one I'd rather wait for.  
There's no one I'm looking forward to seeing as much as you.  
Sometimes I wish time would stand still;  
give me more time to enjoy the moments with you.

But now. The seconds seem to become minutes.   
No, hours.  
If you break up with me, how will I go on?  
Well, I should have seen it coming a long time ago.

What should I do until you're here?  
Maybe you won't come at all.  
I bite my lip. Ouch.  
You are everything.  
I am sorry.  
I am nothing.  
I taste blood.

Waiting- on the couch now.  
Sitting is easier than standing, right?  
That's lazy.  
I get back up.  
I want a cigarette.

A look in the mirror.  
Followed by a defeated look to the floor.  
I'm ugly, right?  
Why are you with me?  
I wipe the blood off of my lips.

I miss you, miss you, miss you.  
I'm close to calling you.  
Monica, I'm having those bad thoughts again.  
Pathetic.  
I dig my nails into my palms.

You are the person I have always longed for.  
From the first time we met, we understood each other - right away.  
Yet no one thought that we'd get married one day.  
I know I didn't.  
Ouch. I open my fists.

Today we know everything about each other.  
Well, almost everything.  
Sometimes I don't think you quite understand how fucked up I am.  
I'm a mess.  
Please come home, now.

I cannot find words to describe my feelings for you.  
I've never felt anything like this.  
I've never thought I ever would, either.

But do you feel the same way, Monica?  
Love that could not be more perfect... perfect...  
It's childish, isn't it?  
Have you now realized that it is?  
Is that why you're not home yet?

I miss you.  
I doubt there's anything about me that anyone could miss.  
I need to smoke.  
Quickly, I reach for my jacket.  
You hate when I smoke.  
Yet another disappointment. I'm sorry.  
A nervous look into the mirror.  
Trying to look cool- doesn't work.

Suddenly a loud noise.   
I almost drop the cigarette case.   
One, two, three, four, five steps.  
I open the door.  
Only when my gaze meets yours, the thoughts stop for a brief second.

You are here?  
Of course, you are here.

You look at me.  
In the first moment, the expression in your eyes is hard to interpret.  
You try to understand me.

Suddenly - clarity.

A smile on your lips - I love it.  
Your hand on my cheek. A gentle caress - I love it.  
The kiss that follows.  
I burn with your touch...  
I don't have to ask you to say it.

"I love you, Chandler."  
You always know when I need to hear it.

Love. Requited.  
Perfect for me, because it's you.  
Perfect for you as well, somehow.

It was worth the wait.


End file.
